Love is a Beast
by phoenixnext
Summary: StrikerS Universe pre-Vivio. Hayate has just stumbled over a new toy in the Infinity Library that's going to shake up everyone's life. With a powerful Lost Logia in the wily Commander's hands chaos ensues as the animal forms of her subordinates start a Love Revolution. Now Nanoha and Fate are reassessing their relationship and Hayate is finding out that love really is a beast. N/F!


A/N: Hi folks, the next chapter for 'A Colorful Life' is almost ready for upload. In the meantime please enjoy my latest offering of NanoFate Fluff. I would like to thank Ditto526 and Norg for reading this and their suggestions on how to finally finish this piece. Please review and I hope to have another update for y'all soon.

~"~"~"~

LOVE IS A BEAST

"So you're saying this device turns people into animals?"

"Um In a manner of speaking yes, so be careful with it."

"Heh-heh, I need to borrow this for a few minutes…"

"NO! Wait! Get back over here with that…*crash*…ugh…."

~"~"~"~

"So I told Tea-chan she needs to settle down, you can't win a fight if you keep getting snuck up on. She needs more tactical awareness, to recognize danger can be all around her in the field. An enemy won't always walk right up to you and say, 'Put'em Up.' Am I right or what, Fate-chan? Fate-chan?"

The young woman who had been speaking looked about the room worriedly with vibrant sapphire eyes. It only took a moment for her to realize her best friend of nearly a decade was missing. They had been walking side by side when Fate had paused for a moment to look at something and Nanoha had carried on knowing Fate would catch up. She hadn't even stopped talking knowing Fate would still be paying attention to her even as she scanned whatever had caught her eye.

Retracing her steps she came to a room full of cages with various small animals in them. Behind a counter that lined the back wall was the Combat Instructor's other best friend/commander. The vertically challenged brunette woman was far less trustworthy than the missing blonde. The evil gleam in her brilliant blue eyes was sending shivers down Nanoha's back. Her huckster grin wasn't helping matters either.

With a loud smack Hayate slammed down her hand and called out, "Nanoha-chan! Just the person I was hoping to see. I have a very special pet on hold just for you but others are showing interest in it so you need to move fast."

Just then Hayate's assistant came forward with a carrying case; the woman was making kissy faces at the animal cowering inside.

"Nanoha-san, if you don't want this one please let me have it!" Ginga pleaded with her.

Looking into the carrier Nanoha saw a petite feline with thick tawny fur and beautiful ruby red eyes, fear and suspicion struck Nanoha hard as she cried out, "Fate-chan?!"

The pathetic 'rawr' she received meant no one but Nanoha was going to be touching this animal from here on. Nanoha opened the carrier and the blonde beast jumped out and into her waiting arms.

Clinging possessively to the beast and glaring at the pair behind the counter Nanoha said, "If I find out either one of you touched my Fate-chan I'll break your fingers. Now how long will it be until she turns back to normal?"

Nervous Hayate rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Uh Nanoha-chan that is her normal form. She's a cat."

Looking down at the feline cuddling into her breasts she was stunned, without thinking she said, "What do you mean she's a cat? How am I supposed to make love to a cat? No, no, no, I need my Fate-chan kisses in the morning…I don't want Fate-chan to be a kitty."

Just then a blushing but happy blonde leaned over her shoulder and said, "That's good to hear. Sorry kitty but I'm not going to be replaced so easily."

Twisting around Nanoha saw her lover and squealing with happiness she threw her arms around _her_ Fate-chan, causing the poor feline in her arms to fall and run away crying. Luckily it was quickly pounced upon by a large auburn colored feline with intensely blue sapphire eyes. The great creature picked up the smaller feline by its scruff and carried it away to safety.

Kissing her lover Fate enjoyed the snuggling hug before pulling back and teasing her, "You didn't actually believe that animal was me, did you?"

Blushing Nanoha said, "She looks a lot like you and she meowed at me. She falsely represented herself, it wasn't my fault."

Laughing at her girlfriend's antics, "If you had actually asked the shady businesswoman behind the counter to explain herself properly instead of just assuming the worse she'd tell you where the animals came from."

Holding onto Fate, Nanoha really didn't want to take a chance on _misplacing_ her again, she turned to Hayate and asked, "Okay Hayate where did you find the Fate-kitty?"

Ginga answered for her by placing a mirror with a very ornate frame in front of her, its gems reminding her of jewel seeds but then that would mean the mirror was some kind of device.

Flicking one of the jewels Ginga asked, "Recognize this?"

Eyes slitting dangerously, "Yes, Hayate had me use it to check my hair. I thought that thing looked too ornate to be a normal mirror. What is it?"

"It's a device that captures the essence of a person's personality and then creates a living animal representation of that person. It was created to confirm the compatibility of couples before marriage. If their animal forms were too different or didn't get along then the engagement was called off," the purple haired investigator explained.

Hearing this Nanoha perked up and asked, "Oh so where is my animal form? Do you have it in one of those cages?"

Laughing evilly Hayate said, "Nope, your animal form immediately ran off as soon she was done hatching…eh clawing its way out of its cocoon thing. It has the same coloring as you but I wasn't able to get a good look at it. All I could see was lots of fur and claws, so basically a smaller and gentler version of you. Fate-chan caught a glimpse of it I think, isn't that why you came sniffing around here Fate-chan?"

Rolling her eyes at Hayate, Fate said, "I did notice something moving from the corner of my eye and that's why I came over here. I immediately recognized the device you're playing with since I was the one who turned it in. How did _you_ get a hold of it anyway?"

"Uuuh, Yuuno let me borrow it. I am helping him test its capabilities," Hayate said as she began to flip blankets over certain cages.

Fate looked a little closer at some of the animals in the cages and could have sworn she _recognized_ certain people. People she doubted would volunteer for such an experiment especially one that could have such drastic outcomes.

Then Fate realized her form had disappeared, "Nanoha where did my animal form go?"

Realizing what she had done Nanoha admitted guilt stricken, "I'm sorry Fate-chan, I dropped her when I saw you. I think she ran away."

Shaking her head Fate laughed, "I don't know if I should be happy or mad with you for that. To think you'd treat me in such a manner just so you could hug me."

Pouting Nanoha pointed out, "Fate-kitty is cute and cuddly but nothing beats Fate-chan when it comes to kisses so there really was no contest."

"Be that as it may we need to find her and your animal form too. If they find each other hopefully they'll stick together. I just hope no other animal tries to mess with them," Fate said much more seriously.

Nanoha beginning to get worried due to her tone asked, "Fate-chan, why are you being so serious about this?"

Fate had her, 'we need to get this job done fast' face on; it was the one that came out right before the, 'if we don't get this under control immediately something will likely explode' face. Usually the thing about to explode was Nanoha's temper. So Fate was trying to prevent something from pissing her off, what?

"You were paying attention to what Ginga-san said Nanoha? These animal forms are used as proxies to determine suitability for marriage. If anyone else's animal form finds ours and decides they want to try settling down with them and succeed, it could be construed as our accepting their proposal. If the animals begin copulating we will be magically bound to marry the other party."

Ginga was leaning against the counter playing with a dark tinted lynx, its bright green eyes a perfect mirror of her own. The sly smile she gave Nanoha as she said, "Would you like me to help you find Fate-kitty?" made it clear Ginga was just waiting for a chance to release her own animal form.

Before Nanoha could snap Fate broke in and said, "Thank you for the offer Ginga-san but no, it'd be best if you could keep all those animals safely secured. Are there any other animal forms loose to your knowledge?"

"Hmm I think there maybe two or three loose, Hayate-san was goofing around and distracted me," Ginga admitted.

Fate glared at her friend and asked, "Whose animal forms are these?"

Hayate gave a weak laugh and listed off, "Mine, Teana Lanster and Chastity Lovechild."

Nanoha reached across the counter and grabbed her friend, "You made a furry version of that fangirl who has been sleazing all over my girlfriend! What in the hell were you thinking!"

Fate tried to peel her girlfriend off their friend, "Calm down Nanoha, even if those animals came near my animal there is no chance any of them would succeed in wooing her. I can about guarantee you by this time my animal is holed up somewhere with yours."

Looking at Fate petulantly, "Do you really believe that Fate-chan or are you just trying to stop me from hurting Hayate-chan?"

Leaning in Fate kissed her cute little nose and said, "Both, now let the idiot go so we can find our animal forms."

~"~"~"~

An hour later Fate had found a red fox hiding in the locker room. It was huddled up in Subaru's locker on a fallen pile of clothes. Fate wasn't going to say a damn thing to either of the girls but knew she wouldn't be able keep this knowledge to herself. Nanoha cooing over the animal pretty much broadcasted where the animal had been hiding and unless people were really dense the implications on why it was there were clear.

The fox sat forlornly in its cage until Fate in an act of pity, and secretly because she wanted to see Teana blush, put Subaru's practice uniform shirt in the cage. The animal began burrowing into it and was soon snoozing happily again. Yup, at least her animal version had no hesitation when it came to what it wanted.

Moving on intrepidly through the building Fate finally found Hayate's animal form and had to admit it was well suited to her commander. The Pine Marten was cute and cuddly _looking_ but Fate knew better than to reach into the drawer it was currently rummaging through to grab it. Calling over for her friend she said, "Hayate-chan, do us all a favor and grab your mini-me."

The animal was tearing open a package of cookies and seeing its human counterpoint it reached out with one for her. Smiling at the small animal Hayate picked it and the bag of cookies up. Popping a cookie in her mouth she spoke to the little beast, "Couldn't find anyone eh? Ah well at least you didn't try to mess with Nano-kitty or Fate-kitty. I wouldn't have been able to save you if Nano-kitty had decided to eat you for being a pain."

The Mustelidae chattered at her and lounged in her arms; apparently it had had its adventure and was happy to let Hayate carry it back to captivity. People looking at the commander and her animal form were struck by the similarities in mannerisms. The fact that the cute little creature hadn't been interested in anyone on base broke more than one heart that day. The commander really was dedicated to her job and no one in her immediate vicinity seemed to spark her interest.

The final escapee turned out to be easier to find than the others. In fact she would have been found right off but the size of the creature helped it stay hidden in its chosen refuge. Fate checked her office from top to bottom and was beginning to think people were over exaggerating the girl's crush on her. Then she reached for her uniform coat so she could go outside and felt a strange weight in her pocket. Reaching into the pocket she found a Teacup Chihuahua had slipped into her coat pocket and made a nest. It looked up at her with protuberant eyes and a long pink tongue sticking out.

Nanoha took one look at the animal and was ready to feed it to a real dog, where was Arf or Zafira when you needed them? She doubted either of the familiars would even need to chew in order to swallow the pathetic lump of dog flesh. Fate found the creature more pitiful than repellent but wasn't about to give it any hope. Holding it away from her body she carried it back to the caging area and hoped Hayate actually had a cage with tight enough bars to keep the creature contained.

Sighing and dusting off her hands once the dog was safely secured Fate now knew the real work was about to begin. Where were her and Nanoha's animal forms? Considering this was Nanoha what kind of trouble was the animal causing?

The only silver lining to this entire mess would be having their relationship sanctified. If they really were happily together somewhere it would clearly show she and Nanoha were compatible on all levels. So what if Nanoha's animal form was more dominate, the girl had the lead in their relationship too. Nanoha didn't care that Fate wasn't as powerful so why should she?

There were whispers of a large reddish-brown cat-like creature being seen on the base. There was even someone talking about how it must have killed some housecat for lunch since it was carrying one in its mouth the last time it was seen. Then Fate heard a few people whispering, 'I guess Harlaown really is Takamachi's chew toy. Her animal form must have decided to play with its food before eating it. I wonder how much of Harlaown's form we're going to find.'

It was getting late and the longer it took to find the cats the more Fate became worried for her animal form's survival. If Nanoha's inner beast really was so much bigger it might have accidently killed hers and that wouldn't bode well for their relationship. In fact it would pretty much doom it to failure.

The animal forms were the living embodiments of their truest personality traits, projections of their inner psyche. If Nanoha's animal form failed to show proper care and considerate for the health and well being of its smaller companion that behavior would eventually show up in their human relationship. While Nanoha might never kill her, she might eventually stop giving her the consideration needed to maintain a healthy relationship.

Calling off the search for the night Fate and Nanoha went back to their dorm for a good night's sleep. Getting changed for bed Nanoha noticed how distracted Fate was over the situation.

Coming over she hugged the blonde from behind and asked, "Fate-chan, why are you so worried? You know I would never hurt you. You can't believe those idiots who were going on about my form having eaten yours."

Fate laughed hollowly, "Yeah, it's not like my form would have been all that fulfilling a meal anyway."

Turning Fate so they were facing Nanoha asked seriously, "Does it really bother you that my form is more powerful than yours? We both know you are…"

Cutting her off Fate said, "Nanoha a person's animal form is not a direct reflection of power. If it was then Hayate should have had a Jaguar or some equally powerful predator. The Pine Marten is a great hunter and highly intelligent, but it normally isn't what most people think about when comparing animals to a S+ class mage. You having a "bigger" form than us has more to do with your personality than your magical or physical strength. Physically I am stronger than both you and Hayate. Magically Hayate is more powerful than both of us."

Sighing Fate went on, "I'm only worried because you do have a tendency to overwhelm other people. If your animal form gets bored and decides my form needs to entertain it my form might get hurt. You sometimes forget how strong you are, you've never hurt me but it could happen on accident."

Covering Fate's hands with her own Nanoha pointed out, "You keep switching back and forth when talking. Are you scared I might hurt you Fate-chan?"

A muscle in Fate's jaw worked for a moment then she spoke, "I know you would never hurt me."

"That's not what I asked you Fate-chan. We both know I'd never intentionally hurt you. But I'm not the most self aware person around. Have I hurt you?"

Hugging Nanoha Fate said, "No, you've never hurt me. I am not so much I'm scare of you _physically_ hurting me but I am scared there's a time coming when Nanoha will no longer need me. I am scared of the day when you finally decide you want to have a life of your own with a family and a home. I can't give you that."

Pulling away Nanoha frowned, "Fate-chan how can you say that? You're the only person I'd want to have a family with. We're going to be together forever, you said you'd always be by my side. Did you not mean it the same way I do?"

"Nanoha, I want to be with you always. I don't want anyone else to take my place but you said you want children, to get married. I can't give you that. I won't have you give up your dreams just for me," Fate replied passionately.

Taking Fate's face in her hands Nanoha held her so they looked into each other's' eyes, "We can get married. There are countries back home where we can get married and the TSAB will recognize the union. I already checked on that so you will officially be my wife and our orders will even match up. As for children, we can adopt or there's insemination. I know Shamal has been tinkering around with some old forms of magic that might even let us have children together. Fate-chan I only have these dreams because I want to experience them with you. I don't see myself doing any of that with anyone else."

Fate was astounded, "Nanoha, when did you start looking into this?"

Shrugging Nanoha said, "When we were nine. More countries allow same-sex marriage back home now. I really hope Japan allows it soon; it'd be nice to be able to get married when we go home on vacation."

The hidden stress and fear in Fate snapped like a twig when she heard the words Nanoha spoke. She held onto her lover trying not to sob like a baby she choked out, "You want to marry me?"

Pushing Fate over onto the bed Nanoha crawled over her so she covered Fate with her body then let their bodies press together lightly. Fate was breathing fitfully as she tried to calm herself. Nanoha hadn't replied to her question and she so desperately needed to hear her say the words.

Brushing back Fate's bangs Nanoha pressed a kiss to her forehead before pressing their foreheads together, "I love you Fate-chan. I've loved you since the day we met. It wasn't long after we became friends before I began thinking about ways to make sure we'd always be together. After I got hurt and you took such good care of me I heard people say you would make someone a good wife some day. I got angry and it hurt inside to think about you taking care of anyone else. I don't want Fate-chan to love someone more than she loves me. I realized I really wanted Fate-chan to be my wife, not just be my life-long companion. I started to think about the things married couples do and well that's when I decided to ask you to be my girlfriend. I wanted to be sure both us wanted the same things. I needed to make sure I could make Fate-chan happy. You do like what we do together?"

The way Fate's eyes dilated and her breath caught when Nanoha asked this before giving her a hot kiss was sufficient evidence that she thoroughly enjoys what they do together. The kiss was beginning to turn into foreplay but Nanoha still had things to discuss so she pulled away. The groan of disappointment from Fate made Nanoha giggle at the cuteness.

"Fate-chan asked me a question, I thought she still wanted an answer," Nanoha further teased.

Rolling them over Fate held herself up on her forearms and asked, "Do you really want to marry me Nanoha?"

Letting her left hand trace up Fate's jaw then across her delicate cheek bone Nanoha could see the desperate need to know this answer in Fate's lovely eyes. It was torture to Fate each lingering touch, every heartbeat that passed without answer.

"Fate-chan, I want to marry you. I want us to live together for the rest of our lives. I want people to point at you and have them they say that's Nanoha Takamachi's wife. I want them to point at me and say I am your wife. But what I really want is for you to ask me to marry you someday. It only seems fair, I did ask you to be my friend and then my girlfriend, it's your turn to make a move," Nanoha finally answered with a faint blush.

Fate trapped Nanoha in a whirlwind of kisses and 'I love you's which made her giggle. Then the blonde suddenly stopped and looked down on her again, ruby eyes bright with excitement, "I'll do it right Nanoha, I promise you. I'll ask you soon, with a ring, after I talk to your parents. That's how it's done right? The man…um the hus…band to be…ah…oh no but I won't, how should I do this?"

The earnest look on Fate's face made it hard not to just squeeze the life out of her. The blonde so wanted to please Nanoha and it was obvious whatever auburn haired woman asked would be done with bells on.

"Just ask me Fate-chan. Ask me to be yours. I don't need anything fancy; I don't even need the ring. Please Fate-chan, will you be selfish and ask me to be all yours. Because I really, really want you to be all mine."

Realizing she now had the same power Nanoha had over her a few moments ago, Fate wondered if she should tease her by dragging this out. But those beautiful sapphire eyes made it impossible. Nanoha could go on forever about how much she loved Fate's eyes but that was nothing to how Fate felt for hers. It was only in Nanoha's eyes that she was real, that she was human, and that she had a place to call home. Kissing the corners of each of the beautiful orbs Fate then sat up.

Now straddling Nanoha's hips Fate looked down at the angel arrayed before her, "I love you Nanoha. I want us to be together always. I want to be incredibly selfish and ask you to be mine. I want you to let me be the one to take care of you when you're sick. I want to be the one you steal all the blankets from at night. I want to be the one who makes your coffee in the morning. I want to come home and find you under a pile of reports and get away with dragging you away so we can eat dinner together."

Nanoha started pouting when Fate began to tease her but was reduced to giggles when Fate started listing all the things only they shared. Fate was the only person she could stand when she was sick. Most mornings she really did have all the blankets wrapped around her, along with a shivering Fate seeking warmth. Fate's coffee was the best, she hated it when she was gone for duty and she had to make it herself. When Fate spoke about her workaholic nature she blushed, Fate was more important to her than any report, she'd be sure to remember that in the future.

Leaning back down Fate continued, "Seriously Nanoha, Will you marry me? Will you please be my wife and let me stay by your side for as long as we both live."

Kissing Fate tenderly, "Yes my wonderful Fate-chan, I'll marry you. And since you offered I'll be expecting you to make my coffee in the morning from now on."

Very happy with this deal Fate kissed her to seal the deal.

~"~"~"~

When the sorta engaged couple got up the next morning Fate made the coffee and started on breakfast while Nanoha showered. As Fate scrambled an egg Bardiche alerted her to an incoming call.

"Receive."

"Testarossa we need you and that demon you call a girlfriend down here immediately," a growling voice demanded without preamble.

"Uh good morning Signum, what's going on?" Fate replied hesitantly, apparently Nano-kitty had surfaced overnight and had caused some problems.

"Testarossa you will get down to the practice field immediately. If you're not here in less than three minutes I will slaughter that abomination currently _nesting_ in the ammunition lockers."

The communication signal was then cut off and Fate decided not to take a chance on trying Signum's patience. Luckily Nanoha walked in at that moment dressed. Switching off the stove and moving the pan over so the contents didn't burn while they were away.

"Good morning love, Signum just called they found our furry twins and need us to go pick them up," Fate said as she handed Nanoha her travel mug of coffee and herding her towards the door.

Nanoha wrinkled her nose and asked, "Is there a reason why I'm not getting breakfast?"

"Yeah, Signum is threatening the life of your animal form," Fate admitted as she hit the elevator button.

Worried Nanoha looked at the floor display for the elevator, this was going to take forever, "You don't think she'd really hurt it do you?"

"I am more worried she's going to try and then she'll have both our animal forms attacking her in retaliation. If that cat creature really has your temper then she's going to be in a world of hurt," Fate answered with a nervous jiggle of her keys in her hand.

Ten minutes later the pair entered the storage units that housed the ammunition lockers and found half a dozen people crowded around one that had been tipped over. On the ground sitting cross legged was Hayate who was holding a stick with a couple of ribbon tied to the end. She was flicking the cloth strips towards the open space and every time one got too close a paw shot out. A paw that had razor sharp claws on it and seemed annoyed with the colorful invaders.

Nanoha liked the chestnut-red of the fur with its darker spots and that its underside white fur was crisply clean. The creature took good care of itself, even its claws looked clean…wicked but clean. Coming closer Nanoha could see the sleek cat creature was curled on its side cuddled up with a much smaller feline.

Fate leaned over Nanoha's shoulder and whistled appreciatively, "You had to be an African Golden Cat, technically not a "big cat" but incredibly powerful animals and very enigmatic. This specimen looks to be on the larger side too, about thirty pounds and a foot and a half tall. If she attacked someone it'd be like a very furry cannonball with claws hit you at speed."

The chestnut colored cat looked at Fate with its sapphire eyes and after a few moments began to purr and swish its tail as if it was beckoning her closer. Hayate started laughing when she saw Nanoha's frown, how dare this creature flirt with her Fate-chan?!

Coming over to the locker Fate knelt down and gave the large kitty a loving scratch behind the ears as she checked on the smaller cat. The blonde cat woke up and yawned stretching. It was much smaller than its companion but Fate also noted it wasn't a domestic house cat. It was actually smaller than the average house cat, maybe only five pounds and just under a foot in height. When it turned its back to her she could see light bands running down its back and it had dark stripes on its forearms.

Carefully she picked it up and looked at its paws and confirmed her suspicion, "Huh, I'm a Sand Cat."

Nanoha seeing the tiny feline broke down and sank to her knees next to Fate so she could pet the cat again. She had no real interest in her kitty counterpoint and was already getting jealous of all the attention Fate was giving it.

Taking the tiny cat from Fate, Nanoha said, "She's so little."

"She has to be; they live in the desert, but don't let her size fool you. Sand Cats are snake killers and can take down much larger prey. They are nearly untraceable too thanks to the fur coverings on their paws, sneaky little guys."

Rubbing the cat's soft fur against her cheek Nanoha said, "She is just like Fate-chan, so soft and cute but dangerous!"

The larger cat was getting tired of being ignored and jumped out of the locker and onto Fate's lap. Much like Nanoha she wasn't scared of asking for what she wanted. Seeing she had no other option Fate scratched and petted the cat and complimented it too which made Nanoha redouble her own pampering of her kitty in revenge.

The Cloud Knights were getting annoyed and finally Vita groused, "Okay now that you've caught them what are you going to do with them? It's not like you can keep them."

Feeling rather sad about the matter Fate said, "You, the human counterpoint, have to either kill it, so it can't cause you to enter into magical bondage, or your mate needs to convince it to return to the mirror. It's the final test for the couple. If your intended can't get your truest form to listen and respect them then there isn't much hope for the future relationship."

Holding the tawny cat protectively Nanoha cried out, "You won't try to hurt her Fate-chan, will you?"

The timid fear for the cat Nanoha was displaying made her smile and shake her head, "No Nanoha, I am sure I can trust you to get her to return to the mirror."

Getting up Fate was almost immediately knocked over by the Nano-kitty who wanted the same treatment as the Fate-kitty. Sighing Fate picked up the cat cradling it in her arms. It immediately began to squirm around until it was in its preferred position, facing Fate with its forearms wrapped around her neck. Fate had to support it with an arm under its hindquarters and the other held it to her chest.

As they walked to the main building where the device was being stored Fate couldn't help thinking in a few years if they did manage to have children of their own the child would act much like this cat. She'd take after Nanoha in her possessive manner always demanding hugs and to be held. For some reason that thought made her heart ache. Rubbing her chin against the cat's soft fur Fate wondered how many years it would be before she could rub her face against _their_ child's hair.

Hayate opened her drawer and pulled out the device and nervously asked, "So how do you get them back into the mirror?"

Fate wondered if it'd count as attempted assassination if she tried to hand the Nano-kitty to Hayate…probably. People tended to overreact to maulings nowadays. But the idiot was messing around with a lost logia like it was a party favor.

Setting the cat down Fate came over and activated a few of the gems on the frame and then pushing some of her own magic into it expanded it so it would comfortably allow Nano-kitty passage. Placing it on the ground Fate propped it up against her leg and called to the cat. The cat sniffed and turned away.

Surprised by this turn of events Fate turned to Nanoha. She wasn't having any success either, Fate-kitty was now firmly attached to her clothing and wasn't letting go. If Nanoha continued wrestling with the little creature her clothing would be in shreds soon. Propping up the mirror securely against the wall she went over to her lover's furred counterpoint. Taking a moment to scratch and pet the beautiful animal calming her down then she called out to Nanoha waving her over to them.

There was something very sweet in the way Nanoha was trying to make up for dropping the cat earlier by giving it extra snuggles and apologizing to it. She was trying to convince it to let go and be a good girl and go back into the mirror where she'd be safe. The blonde fluff-ball didn't seem to want to go; she was getting a heck of a lot more attention here than she had in her parallel universe.

Reaching out Fate petted her animal counterpart and pointed out, "You don't want to go do you? You're getting all sorts of attention now, no way you want to go back all alone."

The animal fussed a bit in Nanoha's arms as if agreeing to the statement.

Taking Nanoha's free hand she guided it to pet the sulky kitty as she spoke to it, "And my Nano-kitty doesn't want to leave either. But I bet Fate-kitty would be willing to accompany Nano-kitty through the mirror and keep her company. I saw the way Nano-kitty took care of Fate-kitty and it'd make me feel better if Nano-kitty would be a good friend and watch over her for me."

Seeing what Fate was doing Nanoha pet the larger cat and said, "Of course Nano-kitty will take care of Fate-kitty, they are best friends."

Just then the smaller cat reached out for the larger one and jumped from Nanoha's arms. Soon the pair was wrestling on the floor playing. Fate watched them for a few minutes and was reminded of how much fun just hanging out with Nanoha had been growing up. They needed to do that more, romance and work seemed to be the default modes for them, but they had been best friends first. Smiling at the auburn haired girl Fate couldn't think of a better friend.

Nanoha knelt down and broke up the play fight. Scratching her counterpoints chin she said, "Okay now I expect you to be a good friend to Fate-kitty. Don't let her cry or be sad."

The large cat seemed to understand that and bumped her head against her chest to say, "you too."

Petting the smaller cat Nanoha said to it, "Be a good girl and watch out for Nano-kitty she likes to think she can handle everything on her own. But she really needs someone she can depend on."

The 'rawr' of agreement made Nanoha laugh then the pair knocked into each other rubbing heads and shoulders. The tiny cat seemed to radiate power and maturity leading the larger cat to the mirror. The larger cat watched their surroundings but mostly concentrated on the smaller cat, following where she lead. With a flash of light the pair was gone and Nanoha felt sad for a moment then Fate's arms wrapped around her and then everything was right in the universe.

It was the sniff from the corner of the room that broke the spell of contentment. Looking over they saw Hayate was trying to contain herself. Whether she was crying from emotion or because she was trying not to laugh hysterically was anyone's guess.

Vita broke the awkward silence once more and asked, "So is there any way to get rid of the other animals the idiot conjured up or do we have to commit mass murder?"

~"~"~"~

Hayate was getting her comeuppance, she and her little minion were standing at attention while every eligible bachelor and bachelorette paraded pass. The only way to get rid of the animal forms was to have the animal follow its companion through the barrier. That was the secret to the mirror; the couple's forms had to want to travel on together. Only esoteric writings had been left behind explaining its use, Nanoha and Fate's animal forms were the first to travel back in over a millennium.

Fate had offered to _humanely_ put down the creature saying something about Arf needing a protein supplement. Signum agreed with this sentiment and was offering her co-Knight Zafira as a disposal method. Neither familiar was complaining about the suggestion. Vita in an act of revenge said she thought they should keep it and dress it up, she already beribboned the beast three times. Reinforce Zwei wanted to use it as a noble steed and was trying to find a miniature saddle. The Pine Marten had awoken all of Shamal's mothering instincts and she was now pampering the foolish thing silly. The things Nanoha suggested had to be censored after the little pervert beast was caught peeping.

Many of the other test subjects had come by to collect their animals, once faced with their inner selves they found they couldn't put them down and were now searching for their mates. Some of the animals had found "companions" during the shuffle causing a few fights to break out. Hayate had considered this the height of entertainment; so many unacceptable couples found themselves breaking up or rather imploding publicly. Much happier couplings were forming all over the place and once the dust settled the new animal duos were practically prancing through the mirror together.

This was actually the direct opposite purpose of the mirror but Hayate just saw this as a new application of an old technology that had been underutilized. She was still receiving an official reprimand and had her pay docked to cover the cost of housing the beasts until this was all settled. But she was still the Hot Shot Commander and people still wanted to be her friend. Yawning as the parade of young hotties continued she wondered what other goodies were hidden away in the Infinity Library's storage rooms waiting for examination and documentation.

Thinking about her old friend she had to admit he hadn't turned out all that bad looking. He could be a bit of a pushover but wasn't completely useless in a fight. Of course she had always had a soft spot for blondes. And those eyes, she had always liked his eyes...they reminded her of jewels and of something else… She shook her head to clear her mind of the growing fog.

'Anyways,' she wondered, 'How will Hay-chan respond to him in his ferret form…hmm? How would that work? I might never get rid of the little sucker if it bonds with him…but would that really be a bad thing?'

Throwing up a mirage to cover up her disappearance, Hayate and her furry companion decided now was a good time to go check out a book or maybe a bookworm. If nothing else Yuuno was always good for a laugh and a friendly face to share lunch with. Checking her pockets for her bag of treats she fished out a dried grub and gave one to her fuzzy-buddy. Seeing how appreciative she was and not seeing anyone else around she took a nibble off one. A bit dry but crunchy, shrugging she popped the rest in her mouth and gulped it down.

Arriving at the Library she found him hanging halfway out of a large shipping container. She took a minute to assess the situation and Hay-chan agreed he had a cute butt. Giving him a poke in the side he popped out with a squeak.

"Ack! What the hell?! Oh it's you. Come to cause me more problems?" he said dryly and with more than a hint of annoyance.

Yuuno's hair was a bit ruffled from his time in the box and his glasses lopsided. Stepping forward Hayate set him straight and smiled cheerily at him. Never let it be said she didn't look out for her friends.

Having known the girl for nearly a decade Yuuno was immediately suspicious, "What are you up to? I won't provide an alibi so don't even bother asking me too."

Giggling Hayate smiled at the young man, "I just came to say hello. Hay-chan wanted to meet you."

Yuuno paused for a moment before glancing at the beast hanging across her shoulders. There was a very good reason for him not being at the parade ground earlier. He had zero interest in the girl romantically and he feared the damned creature would take an unhealthy interest in him. If the beast really was a true representation of Hayate it would do so just to screw with his mind if he gave it even the slightest of openings.

Adjusting his glasses he looked at the creature and said in a dead level tone, "Hey," then turned to look at her again and said, "We've met, now get out of here before you blow something up again."

Huffing Hayate pointed out, "That wasn't my fault last time. Fate-chan should have properly labeled that box."

Pushing her towards the door he retorted, "If you'd just keep your nose out of places it's not needed we wouldn't keep having these problems. Now go somewhere else with that furry menace. One of you is too much for me to handle even on a good day."

Letting herself be rushed out the door Hayate mentally scratched Yuuno off the list of potential mates. She hadn't been all that serious but he hadn't even been tempted by the offer.

Kicking a rock she bolstered her mini-me's sagging ego by pointing out, "He was probably intimidated by you. I mean you're about twice his size; guys can be weird about stuff like that."

She went to a few other spots in the city but wasn't having any luck. Hay-chan was friendly enough with people but it was obvious she wasn't interested in anybody.

Not wanting to return home and suffer through more arguments over her little furry friend Hayate sat down on a bench near the dorms to consider her options. The worst option would be kill the little beastie but that would be tandenmont to committing suicide. Next worst would to be letting someone else kill her. Shivering she thought about the number of people who had already volunteered for that ugly job, what did that say about her friendships? Then there was keeping the little fuzz-bucket and letting it continue to annoy the hell out of most of her knights.

Just as Hayate was formulating her arguments for keeping her mini-me the little monster jumped off her lap and made off down the sidewalk like a purse-snatcher.

Grumbling Hayate got up to follow after, the little beast was definitely ensuring she got all her PT in this month. She came to a halt when she saw her furry friend was now being held by someone. A someone who was being warned off playing with it by her two very oldest and _best_ friends. Fate had her fiancée half hidden behind her body as if to fend off any attack that might be forthcoming from the beast. Hay-chan had only been playing, Fate-chan had no sense of humor sometimes. Though the words Nanoha was now using to describe the beast were more than a little harsh and likely to give the wrong impression.

An older version of Nanoha was looking at the creature being held in her offspring's arms with bemusement and could clearly be heard saying, "Nanoha-chan be nice. There is no reason to call an innocent animal all those harsh names."

Fate frowned at this and said, "Momoko-san, that so-called innocent beast is a peeping tom and was watching Nanoha change clothes. Its lucky to be alive, I merely zapped it for its behavior. If it had been spying on me Nanoha might have blasted out the wall it was hiding in."

Smirking a little at the description of her daughter's likely response to anyone messing with her fiancée Momoko had to agree. Her daughter gave territorial a whole new meaning, she pitied (slightly) anyone stupid enough to mess with Fate in the future.

Looking over at the newcomer Momoko nodded a greeting to the young woman in her dress uniform and said casually, "Well, it does have a striking resemblance to Hayate-chan."

The person holding the Pine Marten was completely entranced with the beast. Playing with its soft fur and enjoying its chittering noises. Nanoha stared at her elder sibling in horror, 'oh gawd please don't say this means Hayate is destined to be my sister-in-law!'

Finally sparkling emerald eyes looked up at Hayate from behind a stylish set of glasses. It finally clicked as to why she had gone to see Yuuno. His eyes reminded her of these but this set held a sense of humor that often lent itself to helping her tease her very best friends. After all what were big sisters for if not to torment and embarrass their little sisters.

Walking over to the younger girl Miyuki Takamachi smirked at the short girl who had always brought so much laughter and joy into their household. She always felt Hayate had done well to survive the mushy lovey-doviness of her family. As a daughter of the family she was still waiting for that disgusting latent gene to awaken and reduce her to the same idiocy as her parents and siblings. Now looking at the child she once knew all grown up she found the first inkling of that gene waking up.

Her smirk turned slightly into an appreciative glance as she said, "I believe this belongs to you," then tried to hand back the Pine Marten.

But the little creature had found what it was looking for and wasn't about to be budged. Tiny claws sunk into her clothes and with the attempt to dislodge it a button to her blouse popped loose. Both the beast and Hayate froze in fixation at the pale skin now on display. And both paid for their indiscretion with a painful smack.

Momoko Takamachi spoke with a more than a little iciness, it was one thing to hear about someone sexually harassing her daughters it was another to stand by quietly and let it happen, "Yagami Hayate! You and your little mini-me will refrain from ogling my daughter...either of my daughters. That sort of thing was funny when you all were children but now you are grown adults and Nanoha is now an engaged woman. So keep your hands and eyes to yourself. Ahem now will someone please tell me what's the full story behind the overgrown squirrel?"

Fate choked back a laugh at the horrible insult that description had been, at least she hadn't called it a rat. Nanoha was having a hard time refraining from laughing also then cracked when she heard Fate's coughing laugh. Giggling she leaned her head against her fiancée's back and held tight to her around the waist. It really should have been a squirrel with how nuts Hayate could be sometimes.

Sniffing disdainfully Hayate drew herself up and explained where the Pine Marten came from and what her current behavior indicated. That last part had her voice trailing off softly and suddenly she was nervous. There was now a dangerous glint in Momoko's eyes, it was very similar to the one Nanoha got right before she blew you up.

Leaning over to stare Hayate in the eyes she spoke in the voice of person who could painfully kill you and dispose of the body without making a fuss, "Now Hayate-chan, if you plan on being honorable about your intentions I might see to it that Shiro and Kyouya don't disembowel you the next time they see you. But if you hurt or annoy either of my babies I'll make you wish Shiro had disemboweled you. Miyuki-chan and I will be visiting Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan for a few weeks while we get the wedding details arranged. During this time it might be feasible for Miyuki-chan to spend a little time with you to determine if this...attraction...is mutual. "

Suddenly Hayate realized the situation she was in, 'I am destined to be with _Miyuki-nee_?! Oops no, let's not make this even more weird, -san, Miyuki-san.' Shaking her head she came to the conclusion, 'I must be as big if not bigger masochist than Fate-chan.' Then stealing a look up and down Miyuki's figure, especially the fullness of her breasts and the curve of her well defined bottom and she had to admit, 'At least my subconscious has good taste. Miyuki-san has a hell of a lot better assets than Yuuno-kun.'

Bowing her head without the normal flippancy Hayate spoke, "Takamachi-san, it would be an honor for me if you would allow me to take your eldest daughter on a date. If she will consent, I will do my utmost to treat her as a lady should be."

Miyuki snorted in a very unladylike manner and said, "Let's not kill her just yet mama, this might actually be a little fun."

Then she hooked her arm around Hayate's while her other held Hay-chan to her chest. The little creature was awfully interested in playing with buttons now but had the good sense not to try and undo any...yet. Winking at her stunned sister and sister-in-law-to-be Miyuki made off with her prize. Who knew this visit was going to be so...interesting. She gave her mother a shrug when she was given that terrifying Takamachi questioning glare because she really didn't know what else to do or say. She just felt like she needed to get the younger girl away from the scene before things really went south. How Fate survived the revelation of her relationship with Nanoha was still one of the wonders of the world in Miyuki's books.

They had gotten a few blocks away and Miyuki was glad to see she didn't have to slow her steps for Hayate's shorter gait. In fact Hayate's step was just as fast as her own and had a lively almost skip to it. But Colonels didn't skip, they sauntered or strode or even strutted. So that cute little hop she had in her step could never be described as a skip. There was also never a tug on the arm by the one that hooked her own, trying to drag her to hurry or slow down. She really hated that feeling and was more than a little jealous of Nanoha at how Fate instantly modulated her longer step to match her own.

The realization she was now taking a "romantic" walk with her little sister's best friend finally struck her, looking down Miyuki couldn't help admiring the way Hayate's uniform hugged her petite form. She was short but her figure was well defined for a Japanese woman. The flare of hips and breasts that was covered by scratchy military-issue fabric was still rather enticing. Hayate looked up at her with a questioning look and her doll like face made her almost irresistible.

Not knowing why she did it but feeling impelled by some greater force Miyuki leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Hayate's cheek. Face now flaming with a blush Hayate began to stammer and almost tripped. Almost because Miyuki caught her before she could fall in a strong but gentle grasp. The feeling of holding the younger girl flipped a few more switches to awakening her lovey-dovey genes.

Giggling Miyuki said, "Oh I think this might work out after all. You react just like papa, Kyouya and Fate-chan when kissed."

Pouting Hayate grumbled, "I am much more suave than Fate-chan."

Smiling wider Miyuki decided to see if could elicit another cute blush by rubbing their noses together as she spoke, "I know, that's why I am willing to give this a shot. I don't know how Fate-chan as survived as long as she has with my sister as her girlfriend. I was so sure she was going to die of a heart attack before long."

Definitely now sporting a red tint but maintaining her "cool" Hayate hummed her ascent to this comment. Hayate was growing to like the dominating aura coming off the older girl, she might be the Queen of the Night Sky but sometimes it was nice to let someone else be in charge. Seeing how this was a Takamachi now holding her so...so possessively she knew she could entrust every fiber of her being to this woman's care. In the dictionary a synonym for Honorable was Takamachi.

Seeing the blush Miyuki counted that a point in her favor but the way Hayate maintained eye contact and was now returning the tight grip of their embrace meant she was issued a point as well. Looking down into those challenging eyes that begged for someone to finally give her restless heart a safe harbor Miyuki felt the final click and her lovey-dovey gene finally awoke. She no longer saw just her little sister's friend before her but instead a petite beautiful woman who had the power to destroy planets and had the sense of humor of a dirty old man. A woman who it felt right to hold and leaning in slowly for a real kiss… ah yes! A woman that it felt right… no, perfect… like breathing, to kiss.

Hayate had been kissed by many a fellow and not a few damsels but none of those previous kisses had ever made her toes curl. It made her think of the conversation she had with Fate about kissing. The fact that Fate (and Nanoha) had only ever kissed each other was a subject for teasing, 'how do you know it's good if you have nothing to compare it with?'

Hayate knew even if she had never kissed anyone else in her entire life one touch of her lips against Miyuki's and she would have known exactly what a perfect kiss was. Wrapping an arm around the taller woman's neck Hayate made sure to draw out that first kiss for as long as possible. Licking their lips and breathing heavily they gave each other smoldering looks when they finally broke apart. Hayate had no doubt whatever creature came out of the mirror for Miyuki her animal counterpoint would be attaching itself to it like a barnacle. There was no way in hell Hayate was ever going to let anyone but herself kiss Takamachi Miyuki from this day forward.

If Hayate or Miyuki had ever extended their thinking to allow Nanoha and Fate similar feelings to themselves they would have found their relationship's dynamic much like their own. Neither girl would ever believe the reality of the romantic relationship between Nanoha and Fate. Nanoha was just as smitten with Fate as the other was with her. When Fate pinned her with burgundy eyes filled with desire and love she was just as likely to swoon as she was to pounce on her partner depending on the mood. At least in the days, weeks...years to come Hayate learned _her_ Takamachi girl could be lionesses but deep down she really was just an overgrown kitten who needed lots of love and attention. And that suited her to a 'T'.


End file.
